Aqualad (6341)
Aqualad is the protégé of Aquaman and one of the most powerful superheroes of his time. This version of Aqualad is situated on Earth 6341. Earth 6341 which is very distant from other Earths in the multiverse. Appearance & Personality Aqualad's usual attire consists of a black outfit with blue highlights and blue armor pieces. His costume has a small pair of dorsal fins on his legs. When he activates his energy mode, all his blue highlights start glowing brightly while the rest of his armor goes darker. He has two blades sheathed to his back which can be materialized and dematerialized at his wish. A blue tattoo runs along his back when he activates power mode. The tattoo is in the shape of a swirling pattern. Aqualad is a calm headed, natural leader which is a trait unshared by other heroes of his age and experience. In several risky and dangerous situations Aqualad has managed to devise plans quickly and efficiently to get himself and others out of danger. History Aqualad spent time both defending Atlantis and the land world. Often being sent on missions that led him to different lands. Despite often working alone Aqualad has worked with others in times of crisis. Powers Aqualad has one of the largest varieties of powers in Great Earth. He has the ability to control both electricity and water. Like Mera, Aqualad can create hard water constructs. One example of this is his swords which, at his command, can seemingly go through something only to become solidified. Like all Atlanteans, Aqualad has amphibian physiology which means he can breathe underwater. Due to the fact that he is the son of a human, he can also breathe on land. Aqualad can create weapons out of energy and water in a somewhat similar fashion to Blue Beetle. Aqualad is in peak physical form. His fitness is unmatched by any athlete with the stamina to sprint 20m/s for an hour. He also possess super strength capable of lifting a human with ease and hurling him a great distance. His leaping and jumping is also greater than that of a human. Like all Atlanteans his swimming is unmatched by anyone. Physical Abilities *Atlantean Physiology: Aqualads cellular structure is much more dense that of humans allowing him to survive in space as well as the deepest parts of the ocean. He has gills (although not visible) which allow him to breathe underwater for an infinite amount of time. Due to life in the sea, Aqualad has built up a powerful immunity against diseases, poisons, toxins, radiation and cold. *Superhuman Strength: Aqualad is extremely strong with his true strength not yet determined. At one time he was able to lift a submarine and has been able to throw people kilometers at great speed with ease. On another occasion he stopped Atlantis from sinking even deeper and pushed it back to safety. *Superhuman Speed: Aqualad is at peak human fitness. His speed while not nearly as fast as some heroes from other realms is multiple times greater than that of a prime athlete. Aqualad can sprint ten kilometers in around 3 minutes without pausing for a break. **Superhuman Reflexes: Although Aqualad can dodge most attacks, he has sometimes been forced to rely on his superhuman reflexes. His reflexes are good enough to deflect a bullet with his blades. *Peak Human Intellect: Aqualad has near genius level intellect with a memory trained to notice and remember everything. He was able to create his own armor and weaponry in a few days using what he had learned at Atlantis. *Tactical Analysis: Aqualad is a good strategist, tactician and born leader. At one point he was tasked with commanding the Atlantean army and defending Atlantis from the trench beasts that were attacking. Aqualad successfully defended the attack with little to no casualties. *Multilinguism: Being a human means Aqualad already knew English. It didn't take him long to pick up Atlantean and Ancient Greek/Roman. Mystic Abilities *Hydrokinesis: Hydrokinesis is the ability to control water. Several powers make up Hydrokinesis and Aqualad has mastered many of them. **Hard Water Constructs: With his ability to control water one of the things Aqualad can achieve is the creation of Hard Water Constructs. Hard Water Constructs are things like prisons or even weapons created from liquid water. Hard Water Constructs appear like Ice but do not have the cold. **Water Manipulation: If there is a body of water nearby, Aqualad can control it and bend it at his will. He has used this power to stop tsunamis and flood areas. During his early years his control over water was weak and he soon lost control - since then he has mastered it allowing him to create many things with absolute ease. **Water Evaporation: Aqualad has the ability to evaporate many forms of water. This power however is limited to small amounts such as the rain from a thunderstorm. On one occasion, Aqualad prevented Acid rain from falling on a town by evaporating it. **Water Condensation: Water Condensation is the opposite of Evaporation. This ability allows him to create rain and small storms. When mixed with his energy manipulation he can create lightning. **Water Explosion: Water Explosion is simply causing water to move or expand at a great rate. With this power Aqualad can sink a ship by causing violent waves or crazy water. *Energy Manipulation: Energy Manipulation is the power to control pure energy and electricity. Aqualad focuses his power of electricity and energy into his two water blades. **Immunity to electricity: One of the key abilities of Aqualads energy manipulation is his immunity to electric shocks. When fighting a lightning or electricity wielding opponent, Aqualad can render most of his attacks pointless. **Solid Energy Creation: Solid energy creation is used by Aqualad to create his energy blades. He uses Solid Energy Creation to create prisons, weapons or energy blasts that can prove lethal in more than one occasion. **Electricity Creation: Electricity Creation allows Aqualad to create electricity out of thin air. He is however limited to creating it from his energy baldes and can not create it in his hands or elsewhere. **Energy Control: Aqualad has the power to control energy and electricity making it possible for him to cause blackouts and draw power from open wires. **Weapon Creation: One of Aqualads favored abilities is his weapon creation ability. This allows him to infuse his energy into a solid object such as a mace, club, gun or other weapon that he can use on his foe. Paraphernalia Equipment *Hi-Tek Computer: Aqualad has access to a extremely powerful super computer which has varying uses. Some of its most notable features are: Real time surveillance of Earth and several other planets, scanning villains and communicating with other heroes. *Aqua Suit: The Aqua suit is what Aqualad wears. **Aqua Suit Headgear **Aqua Suit Jacket **Aqua Suit Pants *Energy Blades Category:Aqualad E6341